


超级英雄需要肖像权吗？

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事背景：超人和蝙蝠侠得知一部以他们为主角的电影正在哥谭取景拍摄，没有理由他们不去现场监视，以防疯狂的娱乐圈会为了票房怎样编造出多少离奇的故事。然而这一次，他们大错特错。（情节抄袭超人/蝙蝠侠#44）</p>
            </blockquote>





	超级英雄需要肖像权吗？

又一次，超人和蝙蝠侠在邪恶罪犯的魔爪中解救了哥谭市。

把那群无可救药的疯子丢回阿卡汉姆，超人带着蝙蝠侠回到城市中心。他们降落在僻静无人的大楼顶上，最佳搭档终于可以缓口气，欣赏他们为之战斗的城市全貌。来自海洋的冷风呼啸着穿过高楼，哥谭像是沉睡的巨兽，鼾声阵阵。

“我知道那个表情，”超人抱着手臂，他漂浮着，脚尖离地面的距离不到一英寸，以一种超越于凡人之上的傲倨神态侧立在蝙蝠侠身旁，“每次你要吐露自己的秘密之前就是这样一张张脸，你永远都守不住秘密。”

面对超人的揶揄，蝙蝠侠不为所动，几乎和脚下耸立了几个世纪的滴水兽融为一体，只有披风在他身后猎猎作响。蝙蝠侠看着夜空中低垂的乌云，看着蝙蝠灯的投影随着云层的涌动而变形，然后开口。

“这个秘密我从没告诉过你，或者任何人。而这正是我开始打击犯罪的真正原因……”蝙蝠侠摘下面具，和哥谭灰暗的哥特式风格完全不同，他有着一头灿烂的金色短发，在高楼外墙灯光中熠熠生辉。

蝙蝠侠，这个阴郁的黑暗的义警，和他冷酷的外表截然相反，在信任的人面前几乎可说是无话不谈。而那唯一一个能让他以生命为代价，毫无保留地相信的人，就在身边。

“超人，这一切都源于我的母亲。她虐待我们——我，还有我的姐姐。就在我八岁的时候，她不再对我拳打脚踢，而是用了一根棒球棍。那还是我在哥谭骑士队的比赛日上得到的。”他自嘲地蔑笑，有了伪装身份刻意做出的粗哑喉音，他苦涩的语调中模糊地流露出一个八岁男孩的茫然失措，微弱的哽咽，与长久的绝望。

“是我的姐姐冲出来保护我，为我挡下了那根球棒。她……昏迷不醒，至今仍然躺在哥谭市医院的病床上。从那天起我就发誓，我不会在让任何人受到只要的伤害。每个夜晚，每当我俯视这座城市，我就会想起姐姐……”

胸膛里传来的悲泣和酸楚堵住了他的喉咙，蝙蝠侠没能再说下去。弓起的身体隐藏在墙壁与滴水兽的阴影之中，试图掩藏他难以平息的浓烈的哀伤。

超人的手抚上蝙蝠侠颤抖的肩头，温暖，坚定，给予无言的鼓励与支持。他就像是太阳，像是永恒的光明和希望，让人情不自禁想要汲取他散发出的光和热。等蝙蝠侠意识到他们在做什么的时候，超人的嘴唇已经尽在咫尺。

他们四目相对，终于恍然大悟。

这么多年的默契无间，第一次见面时一见如故，早已超越友谊的生死相交。还能有什么原因呢？

下一秒，他们像一对饥渴的野兽扑向对方，贪婪地亲吻着拥抱着，撕扯碍事的制服，坦承相见释放出他们对于彼此的欲望。超人把他们的披风铺在地上，鲜红的布料之上，蝙蝠侠苍白的伤痕累累的裸体与之形成了鲜明的对比。

“你真美——”

超人赞叹，带着虔诚和敬畏还有难以抑制的渴望吻上对方的身体……

 

 

“ _哇喔_ ——我是说， _哇哦！_ 他们真的……真的在——？”

一个街区之外的另一栋高楼之上，真正的超人终于克制不住自己的诧异，脱口而出。他本来想说“做爱”或者“交媾”，可这几个词从钢铁之躯的嘴里冒出，又着实万分诡异。克拉克面红耳赤地闭上了嘴。

蝙蝠侠叹息，不得不为了克拉克在他身后发出的大惊小怪的声音放下望远镜。他回头，看到一个窘迫不安的小镇男孩，在超人的制服之中烦恼不安。

“别告诉我你没看过色情影片，小镇男孩。”

“我当然看过，但他们都是——都是男人和女人的——电影还有色情杂志，来自小镇又不代表我没见过世面”忽略布鲁斯话语中的挑衅意味，克拉克回答。他不安地来回踱步，与俯瞰众生相比，他更喜欢脚踏实地的感觉。

“所以是你对同性恋色情影片有什么偏见？”

布鲁斯问话里的火药味浓得克拉克都能嗅出来。

“不！”克拉克连忙抬高了音调否认，手臂胡乱挥舞为自己辩解，“但是在拍摄现场看着他们做这种事，和隔着镜头完全不同，这很——尴尬。”

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯回以敷衍的冷哼。他重新拿起望远镜，继续监视不远处的色情电影片场。他岿然不动，纯黑色的披风与黑暗融为一体。

克拉克狐疑地看着布鲁斯的背影，隐约读出一点幸灾乐祸的情绪。他按捺着伸手戳一戳对方头盔上尖角的冲动，搜肠刮肚地寻找话题。

“要我给你点剧透吗？我可以看到剧本，告诉你接下来的情节。唔，他们的剧本还真是简单，只有两页台词……拉奥啊！他们为什么要这样编造你的故事，给你安上莫须有的精神疾病？”克拉克的声音越发响亮，布鲁斯开始怀疑自己把他叫来是否还是个好主意。

“你可以用热视线烧掉胶片。”他语气平板地建议。

“一派胡言！都是毫无证据和考据的胡编乱造。他们对你一无所知，所有的内容都是荒唐的想象。”比起当事人，超人甚至比蝙蝠侠还要来得愤怒。他烦躁地拨乱头发，蝙蝠侠的沉默和冷淡都叫他更加心烦意乱。

“胡编乱造，你指的是哪一部分？蝙蝠侠的身世起源，还是我们俩没有上过床？我可不会像你那样，走到公众面前给记者采访。”

“你说了算。”布鲁斯的毫无反应让克拉克感到挫败，他垂头丧气，连额前的卷发都变得无精打采地耷拉下去。“顺便一提，露易丝让我给你带个口信，说她随时都愿意留时间给你做个专访。你有她的电话。”

“克拉克，这只是个电影，纯属虚构。我不需要他们知道蝙蝠侠的起源。更何况我们上床是因为我们在约会，这和在工作时间乱搞可不一样！”

“啊——啊——没错，约会——”克拉克咧嘴大笑，毫无自觉地飘起来了一点。他安静了没有几分钟：“上一次那家av公司拍我们俩和猫女，毒藤女，超级女孩还有哈莉奎恩的影片时，你可没有这么热心地跟近现场，寻找犯罪线索。”

“你知道剧本，你也看得到道具，动动脑子，超级先生。”

克拉克再一次扫视片场，视线小心翼翼地绕过交缠的人体，仔细地扫描每一个角落。几分钟后，他像一只被踩到尾巴的兔子一样惊叫起来：“他们竟然准备了一块 _氪石_ ？真的氪石？！”

“欢迎来到哥谭。”蝙蝠侠收起望远镜，对超人露出了今晚的第一个笑容。

 

 

一道闪电划过夜空，落在电影片场的中心。

是电舞。

看到那对赤裸的来不及分开的激情四射的色情片演员，她显然也吃了一惊。在她回过神来准备绑架演员索要赎金之前，超人已经现身，把这位倒霉的被打了个措手不及的超能力罪犯结结实实地打好了包，联系哥谭警方将她送回大都会。

之后，超人脸色泛红地避开“超人大战蝙蝠侠”剧组成员们的视线，动作僵硬地转身离开，在空中几度放慢速度，让自己看起来不那么像落荒而逃。他回到蝙蝠侠的落脚处，后者显然已经趁乱从现场拿走了那块以真乱假的氪石。

自从超级英雄们出现在公众视野之中，他们的形象就不再属于自己。超人胸前鲜明的盾形标志被当做logo制作成各色纪念品，某种程度上，带动了轻工业的发展，开拓了新的。这也并非坏事，但是也有些人，把超级英雄和他们的紧身衣当做意淫的对象，八卦图片，低俗小说，甚至连色情电影都不断出新。

“也许我们该要求有一点肖像权了？如果他们再拍下去，让超人和正义联盟的其他成员，或者蝙蝠侠和哥谭的众多罪犯，频繁——混乱地发生关系，以后联盟会议时我要怎么面对戴安娜还有绿灯侠？”

“太迟了，”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地小声嘀咕，“他们已经拍过了。”

克拉克假装他什么都没有听到。

 

 

天色渐亮，哥谭荒诞混乱的一夜又将结束。

克拉克知道现在是该是超人离开的时间了，但有什么东西拴住了他，让他无法离开地面。他目光炯炯地看着布鲁斯，期望对方能够明白他的想法。

他们四目相对，从彼此眼中的倒影看到相同的东西，感受到那股炽热的吸引力在他们之间辐射。

布鲁斯扯过克拉克的衣领把他拉近自己，主动抬起头。

火辣的蝙蝠式的吻立刻勾起了克拉克全部的欲望。他意犹未尽地贴过去，然后那黑暗骑士戴着手套的手指挡住了他的嘴唇，皮革金属硝烟之下，布鲁斯的气味随着他的体温升高而愈加浓厚。

“现在，回蝙蝠洞里，我会告诉你我想要在我们的电影里看到什么样的 ** _火爆场面_** 。”

 

 

——然后他们回去干了个爽，END


End file.
